Situation/SOS
Not to be confused with Encounter. A �� Situation is a problem where a stranger is in distress of some kind and your character will need to decide whether to attempt to rescue the stranger, look the other way, or call for an ambulance/fire/police. If your character successfully attempts to rescue the stranger, they will save their life. If your character unsuccessfully attempts to rescue the stranger, they will die from the situation as well. Either of these will still get them the Hero ribbon. If your character calls for emergency, they could be successful and save the stranger's life via their call, or could be unsuccessful and emergency would come too late, having the stranger die. The results are completely random and you will not know whether you chose the correct option until after the option was chosen. Looking the other way will not do anything to help, it will just say "I saw (situation). I couldn't be bothered to do anything." in the character's journal. Saving a stranger's life by rescuing them will get your character a special achievement. Your character will gain Karma if they chose the correct decision and saved the life. If the character has committed a crime or is on the run from a crime and has chosen to call first responders, they will be caught for their crimes but the victim will still be saved if calling first responders was the correct option. Rescue attempts Unofficial Rescue Situations Some rescue situations that are unrelated to the SOS situations of saving a random citizen are below. These involve saving a loved one rather than a stranger. Choosing correctly will not always get a ribbon and there is no possibility of your character dying from these, but choosing incorrectly will still result in that loved one dying. *'Kidnapping-' A spouse or pet will be kidnapped and held for ransom for a very high amount. The kidnappers warn your character not to involve the police but they may still do so. The character may either call the police, pay the ransom, or not do anything. If the correct choice was chosen, the spouse or pet will be recovered safely. If the choice was not correct, the spouse or pet will be presumed dead after disappearing. As of November 29, 2019, it is confirmed that they are dead and the widow/widower may plan the funeral, in the case of a spouse. This is very rare but usually happens to rich, married characters with small animals. This scenario was added May 2019 *'Choking-' A family member of your character will suddenly be choking on food and need help right away. Your character may perform the Heimlich maneuver, call an ambulance, or do nothing. If they chose the wrong option, it will say that the Heimlich maneuver was done wrong or the ambulance came too late, having the child die and asking them what to do for the Funeral. If they do nothing, the family member will automatically die and family relationships will lower due to negligence of your character. This scenario was added November 2019. If you successfully rescue them by Heimlich maneuver, you may get the Hero ribbon. Category:BitLife Category:Events